Let's Talk
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: Fred and George know that Ginny's in love with Harry. They decide to play matchmaker and wind up getting almost all of the Weasley brothers involved. What will Harry do?


A/N: I wrote this story a while ago because I was bored and I was staying at one of my mom's friends house for  
  
the weekend and I decided to write to nullify that problem. So here you are. Some fluffy Harry and Ginny romance  
  
with help from the Cupid Weasley Clan. XD  
  
  
  
Oh, and I like the version of the twins I used in this better. They're more brotherly and kind and observant. I love  
  
them like this :D  
  
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed, absentmindedly doodling stylized pictures on her parchment. She jumped when George   
  
suddenly grabbed her round the shoulders. "George!" she shrieked. "Don't DO that!" He laughed and Fred popped   
  
up on her other side. He grabbed the parchment and pulled it to him, inspecting it. A wicked grin split across his face   
  
as he looked at it and he showed it to George.  
  
  
  
"Oi! Look at this, Ginny's been drawing ickle pictures of Harrykins!" he sniggered.  
  
  
  
Ginny turned scarlet as George laughed and tried to grab the paper. "No! Stop!" she cried in embarrassment.   
  
Fred and George laughed, keeping the parchment from her as they sat down at the table on the opposite side. Their faces   
  
straightened as they looked at her though.  
  
  
  
"Gin, you remember that talk we had during the second task last year?" George asked.  
  
  
  
"You know the one about Harry, and about how what a great prat he was and—"  
  
  
  
"I remember," Ginny said quickly, blushing. The twins began speaking very fast, interjecting things as they   
  
talked and interrupting to add things the other had forgotten. Ginny was glad she was used to this sort of talk, or she   
  
would have gone mad trying to understand what they were prattling on about.  
  
  
  
"Well we've known you liked him—"  
  
  
  
"For *ages*—"  
  
  
  
"And we thought it was just one of those ridiculous 'oh he's famous, and cute, and wonderful' sort of   
  
*phases*."  
  
  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
  
  
"And then, during the second task, when you were sitting with us—"  
  
  
  
"You were so worried about him and whether he was all right you almost made yourself sick—"  
  
  
  
"And then we knew—"  
  
  
  
"*Knew*!"  
  
  
  
"That you were in love with him. Understand?"  
  
  
  
Ginny nodded, her face scarlet. There was no use denying it…the twins had seen right through her. They   
  
had always been rather perceptive…  
  
  
  
"Well, we've been watching Harry—"  
  
  
  
"And you two have become spiffing friends—"  
  
  
  
"And we've deduced—"  
  
  
  
"That he likes you as well."  
  
  
  
They beamed at her, looking rather proud of themselves. Ginny, however, shook her head sharply.   
  
"No—he doesn't. Oh Fred—George—" Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as her thoughts raced around the   
  
things she and Harry had said and done with each other since he'd been there. He couldn't like her like that…it   
  
just wasn't possible.  
  
  
  
"Hear us out, Gin! We know these things. Besides, Hermione said that he almost told her that he likes   
  
you. I'm sure it's quite uncomfortable for him, because of Ron."  
  
  
  
"His legendary temper you know—"  
  
  
  
Ginny felt a sharp stinging at the back of her eyes. The twins had to be playing some sort of cruel joke.   
  
There wasn't anyway that he… "Oh Fred! George…!" she cried, "Please don't, you'll get my hopes up and you'll   
  
be wrong and—" She burst into tears, startling the twins.  
  
  
  
"Gin! Don't cry! Please—"  
  
  
  
"We know what we're talking about! Honestly, Gin!" Fred said sincerely, putting a hand on her arm.   
  
George joined in, wrapping his arms about her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Come on Gin! We swear we wouldn't tell you this unless we thought you had a chance!" George said.  
  
  
  
"Of course we wouldn't. Gin, look," Fred said desperately, "We'll—we'll swear…on the joke shop!" He   
  
sounded as though the thought had just struck him.  
  
  
  
George lit up as well. "Yes! On WWW! You *know* we wouldn't swear on that, Ginny!"  
  
  
  
Ginny sniffled a little and wiped her eyes. They *wouldn't* swear on the joke shop. She knew they would   
  
never play a prank after swearing on the joke shop… "Okay…" she said shakily. "Okay…"  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door swung open with a bang, and the twins both looked up anxiously. Ginny bent her head   
  
down, trying to hide the tear streaks on her face. It was Ron's voice that split the silence.  
  
  
  
"What are you two doing? What did you say to Gin? Why is she crying?" he demanded, and Ginny could   
  
just see him glaring at the twins suspiciously.  
  
  
  
Both Fred and George went on the defensive. "We haven't done anything!"  
  
  
  
"We're helping!"  
  
  
  
"Precisely!"  
  
  
  
Ron's suspiciousness didn't fade. "What are you 'helping' her with? Gin? Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Ginny looked up just in time to see Fred and George glaring at Ron and sticking out their tongues at him   
  
irritably. "I'm fine, Ron. Honestly."  
  
  
  
Ron began to relax, but he bit the inside of his cheek, "Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
  
  
"Can I do anything?"  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled at the tentative offer. Her brothers were simply wonderful. Well, some of the time anyway.   
  
"Well—I don't know—the twins—they—"  
  
  
  
George fidgeted suddenly, trying to see beyond Ron. "Ron, *Harry* isn't coming is he?"  
  
  
  
Ron stared at him, "What? Inside? No, he's with Hermione and Charlie. I just came in to see if you lot and   
  
Bill wanted to play Quidditch with us." Both of the twins relaxed considerably.  
  
  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, go get Bill. We're having a heart to heart with Ginny here," Fred said brusquely.  
  
  
  
Ron immediately switched into anger mode. "What are you on about? She's my little sister too!" he said   
  
furiously.  
  
  
  
George looked at him crossly and was about to tell him off, but Ginny interrupted. "Can't he help? He is   
  
Harry's friend after all…" she said.  
  
  
  
Fred and George exchanged a look. "Oh all right. Come sit down, you stupid prat," Fred said, rolling his   
  
eyes and banging a hand down on the seat next to him. Ron's anger ebbed quickly as he sat down and he looked   
  
at them all curiously.  
  
  
  
"So what's all this about Harry?"  
  
  
  
"Ginny fancies him," George started.  
  
  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Well *that's* nothing new. She has since she was six."  
  
  
  
Fred gave him a look. "No, idiot. Not *that* kind of fancying. She's fallen in *love*." Ginny turned scarlet. It   
  
was very odd, having your love life discussed around you as though you didn't exist. Ron looked utterly stunned at   
  
this news.  
  
  
  
"She *what*?"  
  
  
  
"You're just making this more difficult for us," Fred said irritably.  
  
  
  
"As usual."  
  
  
  
Ron's ears turned red and he glared at them. "So Ginny fancies Harry. I'm not surprised," he muttered   
  
grimly. "What about it?" Ginny sighed. Ron had always been wonderful to her, but sometimes he could be a bit   
  
thick headed.  
  
  
  
Fred and George rolled their eyes. "She'd *like* to go out with him. And we're almost positive he likes her   
  
as well." Ron grimaced suddenly. He understood now. Ginny smirked.  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"So we've decided to go have a man to man chat with him and subtly hint that he should go for it with   
  
Gin." Ginny paled.  
  
  
  
"Oh no you can't! You'll ruin *everything*!"  
  
  
  
Fred and George looked at her as though they had been deeply wounded. "Gin…have you no faith in   
  
us…?"  
  
  
  
She gave them a look as if to say 'of course I don't you stupid gits'. "Fred, George… I love you,   
  
dearly…but…" The twins looked scandalized.  
  
  
  
Ron spoke up, albeit quietly. "They won't screw it up Gin…they'll be giving him the push I didn't *want* to   
  
give him…" Ginny looked at him in surprise. He was staring at the table, his ears pink.  
  
  
  
"Why'd you do that, you stupid prat?" Fred said, clipping him on the back of the head. Ron cringed.  
  
  
  
"I was being selfish. I didn't want to see them together because it would be *weird*. It bothered me so I   
  
didn't tell Harry that Ginny still liked him… Sorry Gin…"  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed, but smiled a little and hugged Ron. "At least you told me now…" He smiled back, somewhat   
  
reassured.  
  
  
  
Fred and George sighed. "Well then. Let's go get Bill and we'll head out there to have a little chat with   
  
Harry. You can come too Gin. We'll pretend like we don't know you know what we're talking about."  
  
  
  
Ginny blushed. "All right…"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Five minutes later the group of them trooped out back, Bill having been informed of the plot. Harry greeted   
  
them with a relaxed grin which reassured Ginny. He'd been smiling very little since last year's end of year events…   
  
"Where have you been, Ron? Did you have to travel to Hogsmede to get them, or what?"  
  
  
  
Ron gave him a dirty look, but grinned.  
  
  
  
"All right! Let's play!" Charlie said jumping up enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
"Wait a moment Char. We need to have a, er, Weasley to Potter chat before the game," George said with   
  
an evil grin. Charlie, Hermione, and Harry all had the same reactions; their eyebrows went straight up and they   
  
immediately took suspicious posture.  
  
  
  
"Right. Gin—go off and giggle or something with Hermione," Fred said shooing her off. Ginny immediately   
  
went into the act of looking indignant so not to arouse suspicion.  
  
  
  
"Why should I?" she demanded, stomping her foot, trying desperately to ignore the silly grin on Harry's   
  
face. She was glad she was pretending to be angry or he would have seen the blush as something else… "I'm a   
  
Weasley too, you know!"  
  
  
  
Fred looked at her exasperatedly, "We know *that*, Gin. This is a GUY thing…"  
  
  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and stomped over to sit beside Hermione. A grin snaked across   
  
Hermione's face as soon as she saw the boys were distracted with surrounding Harry. "So…what's going on?"   
  
she asked.  
  
  
  
Ginny blushed, "What on earth are you talking about…?"  
  
  
  
Hermione laughed. "Oh, I've never seen the Weasley boys swoop down on Harry as though he were a   
  
mouse and they were a flock of eagles. Besides that, you were completely pretending to be angry…that was easy   
  
enough to see. Except maybe to Harry…"  
  
  
  
Ginny grinned sheepishly. "Okay…so you've caught us…the twins decided to take mine and Harry's   
  
relationship into their own hands. Apparently they think he likes me the way I do him…" she blushed happily.  
  
  
  
Hermione grinned. "Oh he does. Trust me. You grew up and got so smart and pretty, and he was   
  
shocked." She laughed.  
  
  
  
Ginny glanced back at the group, plastering on an angry look, just in case. The group of Weasley boys  
  
  
  
had Harry surrounded and he was blushing faintly as they talked to him in serious undertones.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"All right, everyone, let's talk," Fred said in an extremely serious sounding tone.  
  
  
  
Charlie looked at him funny. "Fred, what's going on? Why is it that Harry and I seem to be the only ones   
  
who have no idea what's going on?"  
  
  
  
George and Fred grinned broadly. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie… This is our way of, shall we say, giving   
  
two young lovebirds, a push."  
  
  
  
A broad grin suddenly split Charlie's face. "Ahhh…"  
  
  
  
Harry still looked nonplussed. "What? Are we talking about Ginny?" Ron, Fred, and George rolled their   
  
eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Harry, I'm sure you remember, all too well, playing the gallant knight in shining armor for our lovely   
  
Princess Ronald last year, do you not?" Fred said. Ron turned scarlet and looked ready to jump at him, but Fred   
  
continued quickly at Harry's nod. "Well, we sat with our dear sister during that task."  
  
  
  
Harry continued to look baffled. "Okay…"  
  
  
  
"I think you're going to have to be a bit more blunt," Bill said with a grin.  
  
  
  
"Obviously," Fred muttered.  
  
  
  
"Harry, she was practically sick and crying the whole time she was so worried about you," George   
  
continued bluntly.  
  
  
  
A slight blush tinged Harry's cheeks. "But why would she worry about me? Ron was down there.   
  
Wouldn't she have been worried about him?" Ron gave him an exasperated moan.  
  
  
  
"Good grief, Harry! You're being as thick as I am!" he muttered.  
  
  
  
"I think he's being a bit thicker, actually," Bill commented.  
  
  
  
The tinge on Harry's cheeks darkened.  
  
  
  
"All right enough of this!" Charlie said, "I want to play Quidditch! Harry, Ginny's fallen in LOVE with   
  
you. We all know very well that you fancy her as well. So get over yourself and go ask her out!" Harry's face   
  
had progressed to be the colour of the Weasley hair.  
  
  
  
"Well. I think that was frank enough," Bill said with a grin. "Harry, did you get all that?"  
  
  
  
"She doesn't—she never—she hasn't liked me since second year—" Harry spluttered in discomfiture.   
  
The entire Weasley clan rolled their eyes.  
  
  
  
"Harry, you great prat! She's grown UP!" Ron said. "She doesn't act like a love struck noodle   
  
anymore, yes!"  
  
  
  
"But she still fancies you! Loves you I'd venture to say!" Fred said. "She cares so much about you it   
  
makes her sick!"  
  
  
  
"And you bloody well better get over your shyness because if you don't and she has to keep going   
  
about feeling horrible because you'll never care for her better than a friend—well, we'll do something horribly   
  
nasty to you! She's been moping around for the last three years and I won't stand for it any longer!" George said   
  
irately.  
  
  
  
Harry looked stunned. "Er…r—right…shall we go play Quidditch now…?" he said weakly. George   
  
looked ready to burst into another angry tirade, but Ron grabbed him by the arm, giving him a look. George   
  
relaxed slowly.  
  
  
  
"Right. Let's go play," Charlie said, with immeasurable cheerfulness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ginny and Hermione watched as the group dispersed. Harry looked shaken, the twins looked irritated,   
  
Ron looked pleased, Charlie looked utterly excited and Bill looked amused. The two girls exchanged a look   
  
and Hermione smiled. Ron suddenly caught Ginny's eye and he winked. Ginny grinned. As the boys got ready,   
  
Ginny noticed Harry fidgeting anxiously as though there were something he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure he   
  
really wanted to do it. Fred and George then caught his eye, he paled and he headed over to Ginny and   
  
Hermione resolutely. Standing above them he avoided looking at Ginny. "Er, Hermione…would you…mind?"   
  
he said nervously. She smiled serenely, glancing at Ginny from the corner of her eye.  
  
  
  
"Not at all."  
  
  
  
She scuttled off, going to Ron and hugging him happily and the two of them grinned as they turned to   
  
watch and strained to hear. Harry took a deep breath and then squatted down in front of Ginny, still avoiding   
  
her eyes. "Er…Ginny. Your brothers—erm—had a—*chat* with me. They said…they said…that you…er…  
  
still—" he flushed, "fancy me…" He glanced up at her, his green eyes dark with fear, looking for affirmation.   
  
He found none. Ginny simply looked at him, her brown eyes wide and innocent. He cringed a little and Ginny   
  
felt a tiny bit guilty, but then she thought of how much he'd made her wait and suffer, longing to have him, and   
  
she resisted the urge to gently caress his cheek in comfort. "Well, Gin—I…I know we've—er—started getting   
  
to be—erm—*friends*…and…well…I hope this doesn't wreck that—I don't want to tell you this if it means   
  
we won't even be friends anymore…" he said in a rush, looking torn. Then finally, it spilled out of him. "Oh,   
  
Gin…I'm sorry… I never meant to get you upset… I wish I'd known you were scared for me during the   
  
tasks… I don't know if I could have said anything—but I didn't want you to be sick and I certainly didn't want   
  
you to cry… I…I really like you…a lot…and…I'd like it if you'd er—" His cheeks flamed. "be my   
  
girlfriend…" he finished quietly, feeling silly.  
  
  
  
Ginny was elated. She had dreamed he'd be a bit more eloquent, yes…but oh, he'd said it! She   
  
squealed happily, lunging forward and throwing her arms about his neck. He cried out in surprise, tottering and   
  
falling onto his back with her lying on top of him. He blushed darkly, but looked a bit pleased. "Er—Gin—I—"   
  
She quieted his stuttering with a fervent kiss. He stiffened beneath her, and she knew his eyes were wide. His   
  
body squirmed, trying to escape, but she had him pinned firmly against the ground. Had she not known better,   
  
she would have sworn he was disgusted. After what seemed like an eternity, he responded ever-so-slowly, but   
  
she sensed his eyes never closed. Releasing him, she propped herself up, looking down into his face. He was   
  
white with red spots on his cheeks and he looked shocked, pleased, and terrified. She noticed the muscles in his   
  
arms and torso still remained tense. He pulled out from beneath her in a rush when he saw Ron advancing on   
  
him, his cheeks reddening further and the rest going even whiter. "Ron—I—" he started, his voice seeming   
  
unnaturally high.  
  
  
  
A teasing grin split Ron's face. "Bet you'll remember that one forever."  
  
  
  
The blood rushed back to Harry's face and all of it was soon scarlet. Ginny's voice made him jump.   
  
"Harry…I'm sorry if I was too forward…" she said, looking at him anxiously.  
  
He swallowed, ordering himself to relax. "I—It's okay… I—erm—liked it…" he said sheepishly.  
  
  
  
Ginny giggled but said solemnly after a moment, "I…suppose that's the first time anyone's ever…  
  
kissed you?"  
  
  
  
Harry cringed, "Er—aside from Hermione…yes…" He saw the look on Ron's face and immediately   
  
amended, "And that was only on the cheek."  
  
  
  
Ginny nodded and smiled gently. "Let's go play Quidditch."  
  
  
  
Harry looked immensely relieved. "Okay."  
  
  
  
"You all right with sharing brooms with her Harry? We've not got enough for the girls to have their   
  
own. Hermione's sharing with me," he said with a grin and a small blush.  
  
  
  
Harry grinned slowly, starting to feel less awkward. "That'll be fine…" he said, glancing at Ginny.   
  
She grinned.  
  
  
  
"Good! C'mon!"  
  
  
  
Harry climbed to his feet next to Ginny, and then pausing a moment, he looked at her and nervously   
  
held out his hand. Ginny's smile threatened to outshine the sun and Harry felt a swell of happiness in his chest   
  
as she took his hand and they hurried over to join the others in the game.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
